Nitrome Tower Defense
This is an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make any edits to this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot The plot of Nitrome Tower Defense follows the story of a legion of Nitrome characters that are fighting a war against an army of Nitrome enemies. The goal on each level is to destroy all of the enemies to keep them away from the exit so that they can not escape. Controls The following controls are for the Fuego Handheld system. The touchscreen is used exclusively for this game. The stylus is used to select things on the screen and interact with the game. The control pad and D-pad can be used for moving the screen around. Any of the quintet buttons can be pushed to speed up level progress or return sped up levels to normal speed. Heroes Takeshi Raccoon Blue in Rex209 Hallbert Canary 214-LE Cat Angel Hallbert Vlassus Towers This section lists the towers that can be selected in Nitrome Tower Defense. It also displays the tower's upgrades and a short description of what the upgrades do. Archer Tower->Bowman Tower->Cave Archer Tower Cave Archer Towers can then be upgraded to either Canary Tower or Twin Shot Tower. Canary Tower Upgrades: Laser Power - increases firing rate and damage of Canary Tower Rockslide - makes boulders fall on enemies from above every 60 seconds Twin Shot Tower Upgrades: Angelic Accuracy - increases range and accuracy of Twin Shot Tower Thundercloud - spawns an Angel on a thundercloud to shoot lightning at enemies below Artillery Tower->Explosives Tower->Pirate Tower Pirate Towers can then be upgraded to either Steamlands Tower or Toxic Tower. Steamlands Tower Upgrades: Matryoshka Cannon - fires a cluster bomb every ten seconds that will spread along the ground and deal lots of damage Tactical Actions - increases range and firing rate of Steamlands Tower Toxic Tower Upgrades: Mega Bomb - shoots a mega bomb every twenty seconds that has a large explosion radius Toxic Flood - floods the area in tower's range with toxic acid that deals poison damage to enemies Barracks->Soldier Quarters->Spartan Barracks Spartan Barracks can be upgraded to either Robot Quarters or Knight Barracks. Robot Quarters Upgrades: Rex Rampage - summons Blue in Rex209 to fight and blast enemies Powerup Boost - uses robot heads from Powerup to increase strength and spawning rate of Robot Quarters Fault Line-up - uses Zapo's fault line powers to increase range of the tower and occasionally open portals that transport enemies farther back the way they came Knight Barracks Upgrades: (Knight Barracks spawn Knights from Knight Trap to fight enemies) Knight Power - increases strength and spawning rate of Knight Barracks Tiny Castle Wizard - stations the wizard up in the tower to fire spells at enemies Chivalric Strike - each attack has a 60 percent chance of being a Chivalric Strike which deals area damage Magic Tower->Wizard Tower->Sorcerer Tower Sorcerer Tower can be upgraded to either Warlock Tower or Fat Cat Tower. Warlock Tower Upgrades: Teleporter - teleports enemies farther back the way they came Homing Magic - increases firing rate and accuracy of Warlock Towers Fat Cat Tower Upgrades: Telekinesis - uses Owl's telekinesis to freeze enemies in place and leave them vulnerable Mega Laser - every 60 seconds the Fat Cat will use his Mega Laser to obliterate enemies within range Turtle Tower->Slowing Tower->Trap Tower Trap Tower can be upgraded to either Winter Tower or Scribble Tower Winter Tower Upgrades: Icy Ground - makes area in range of tower icy to slow down enemies Jack Frost - Jack Frost freezes enemies to slow them down Scribble Tower Upgrades: Wall Draw - draws a wall to block enemies for a few seconds Blots Ink - uses ink from Blots to make some patches of ground sticky to slow down enemies Armory->Blacksmith->Shop Shops have no upgrades for themselves--instead, they hold additional upgrades for other towers. Damage and Range - increases damage and range of nearby towers Firing Rate and Accuracy- increases Accuracy and firing/spawning rate of nearby towers Air Barracks->Sky Quarters->Jet Tower Jet Towers can be upgraded to Slayer Tower or Bullethead Tower. (Air Barracks and their upgrades spawn units specializing in defeating flying enemies.) Slayer Tower Upgrades: (Slayer Tower spawns Jetpack Castle Corp Knights) Power Launcher - increases range and accuracy of the tower. Hallbert - launches Hallbert, the Sky Serpent Slayer, from the tower onto flying enemies so that he can attack them. Jetpack Industry - increases spawning rate and damage of the Slayer Tower Bullethead Tower Upgrades: (Bullethead Tower spawns Bullethead Soldiers onto the ground to shoot up at flying enemies) Rapid Fire - every thirty seconds, a soldier will shoot rapid fire bullets at enemies Gun Helmet - increases range and spawning rate of the Bullethead Tower Triple Blast - every 60 seconds the tower itself will fire triple blasts at enemies in range. Enemies Enemies are listed in order of appearance in the game. A brief description of the enemy's abilities will also be given. Gobble Spawns - average speed, no outstanding abilities Quackbots - average speed, will occasionally get angry and speed will increase Orange Squid - average speed, headbutt attack Bats (Flightless) - average speed, can fly Mini-birds - fast, can fly, have low health Alien Ant - slow, flies, spawns Mini-birds when it is killed Mr. Gobbles - slow, spawns Gobble Spawns Nipbots - slow, occasionally burrow into the ground for protection Dragon (Twin Shot) - average speed, shoots fireballs Dark Creature - fast, can dodge melee attacks (More enemies to be added later) Bosses The Machine and Dr. Nastidious - lots of health, fire lasers at ground units and can drill underground to escape tower's fire for a short time, spawns Dr. Nastidious once it is defeated. Dr. Nastidious does not have as much health but is armed with a pistol and can summon Green Enzymes to fight for him. Austin Carter and Justin Bennett - must kill both of them to win, both are armed with rocket launchers and have high health. Defense Robot Alpha - has a lot of health and shoots green orbs at ground units, spawns Cyber Guards to fight for him Nitrome Boss in Cubot - has a lot of health and can shoot blue orbs at ground units, can fly for a few seconds to get past ground units, will summon Employees to fight for him. Trivia The Pirate Tower is based off of Mutiny. The Warlock Tower is based off of Mirror Image. The Wizard Tower is based off of Tiny Castle. The Magic Tower is based off of Magic Touch. The Trap Tower is based off of the Trap series. The Cave Archer Tower is based off of B.C. Bow Contest. The Slayer Tower is based off of Sky Serpents. Just in case you didn't know. Category:Main Games Category:Games